


America X Reader - That Silly American (LEMON)

by Butterfingas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, lemon - Fandom
Genre: Hetalia, Lemon, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfingas/pseuds/Butterfingas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been avoiding him for the past week or so, and it was breaking your heart. That small, pouty face he pulled when you ignored him made you die a little inside. You knew it was hurting him, but you had to do it. Your feelings were changing for him; your once friendly smile was slowly growing lustful and hungry. You began to imagine him without his thin clothing; running your finger up his warm flesh whilst he kissed you so tenderly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	America X Reader - That Silly American (LEMON)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a lemon, which means it has strong sexual content.

You couldn’t sleep again. The full moon shone brightly through the window, but it wasn’t the light that was keeping you from a good night’s sleep. You were distracted. Images of that handsome, sandy-haired man clouded your mind whenever you closed your eyes.

His goofy, crooked smile that he did whenever he caught your eye, the way his blue eyes lit up when he laughed, and the way he nibbled his lip when he was nervous had got to be too much.

You had been avoiding him for the past week or so, and it was breaking your heart. That small, pouty face he pulled when you ignored him made you die a little inside. You knew it was hurting him, but you had to do it. Your feelings were changing for him; your once friendly smile was slowly growing lustful and hungry. You began to imagine him without his thin clothing; running your finger up his warm flesh whilst he kissed you so tenderly.

You knew all he wanted was friendship, but you wanted so much more. You were scared that one day you wouldn’t be able to hold your feelings back any longer, and you would attack him like a lustful panther.

You puffed out your cheeks and stared up at the bright ceiling, trying to clear your mind of that man. You knew it was no use; the thoughts always came rushing back, clouding your vision and your thoughts. You tossed and turned around in your sheets, trying to find a comfortable position. You pulled the sheets up over your head. Too hot. You kicked the sheets down on the floor below. Too cold.

You eventually gave up and rose from your bed with a low, grumpy growl. The light thuds under your feet were the only sounds in your room now as you made your way to the window. You leaned against the cold frame and looked out at the empty streets of the midnight hour. It was such a lonely time, and it fit your mood perfectly.

You let out a long deep sigh and pressed your forehead against the cold glass. There was no point sulking out in the cold midnight air. You needed to grow up and toughen up. You trekked large circles around your bedroom, revising your current situation in your head. What you were doing was good, right?

‘Tick’

You let out a small humph, confused by the small noise. You shook off the thought of someone watching you and went back to your thoughts. Though what you are doing might be hurting Alfred, and you for that matter, but it was all for the best.

‘Tick’

Right, the noise was real, and it was coming from your window. You tip toed over to your window and peered out at the cold midnight grass below.

‘SMASH!’

You cried out as something large and grey collided with your nose, causing an electric rush of pain to travel up your nostrils to your forehead.

“Oh, shit!” you heard someone yell below. You clutched your throbbing nose and looked out your now shattered window at the dark figure below. The moon light reflected off the figure's face, and you could just make out the big frantic blue eyes that belong to no one but Alfred himself.

“What the hell, Alfred?!” you hissed down to him, still holding your sore nose. You could feel some warm, thick liquid begin to seep out over your fingers. You moaned in discomfort.

“Oh God, I swear I did not mean to break the window!” the stressed Alfred cried below.

“What do you think is going to happen if you throw a big ass rock like that at a window!” you growled, furious at his stupidity. You looked down at your hand that was now smudged with the dark, crimson liquid.

“Did that hit you?” he called up to you.

“Yes!” you hissed back down, placing your hand on your nose again.

“Oh God, are you bleeding?”

“Yes!”

“Oh jeez, I’m so sorry! Can I come in, please?” he pleaded, his blue eyes glistening with the moonlight that surrounded him. You let out a long, stressful sigh and backed away from the window.

“No!” you yelled down to him.

“Please? I need to talk to you really quick!” he begged. You sighed again and leaned back out the smashed window.

“Fine. I’ll go and unlock the door,” you called back and headed out your bedroom door and to your front door, the dark blood now dribbling down your chin. You flicked the lock open and opened the door with one, swift pull.

“Oh God, your face!” Alfred cried, feeling bad for his stupid actions. He reached down and grabbed your wrist; pulling you close behind him to your bathroom. You followed him, not saying a word in protest. He folded the soft tissue up with his hand and squeezed your nose gently, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Lean your head forward," he said, his voice like silk. He sat you up on the bench in your bathroom and stood in between your open legs. You gulped, feeling your lustful thoughts flood back into your mind, but you did what he asked. You slowly leaned your head forward and he squeezed your nose harder. You breathed heavily, your chest moving up and down with each gulp for air.

“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered, breaking the dry silence. You nibbled the inside of your cheek, knowing that you should comfort him, but still nothing came from your lips. You silently sat there whilst he squeezed your now drying nose.

“That’s why you’re ignoring me, aye?” he asked, his voice coated with pain. “I’m a stupid idiot, everything I do is stupid. I’m loud, I’m annoying, and I’m obnoxious.”

“No Alfred, stop,” you said weakly, voice just above a whisper. You could feel the blood starting to ease into just a few dribbles. Alfred noticed this too and grabbed a wet towel and began to dab the drying blood.

“Why should I?” he mumbled, throwing the towel aside and looking you in the eye.

“_________, what happened? What did I do to make you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you,” you muttered.

“Well it damn well seems like it!” Alfred said, beginning to raise his voice.

“I call your name at school and you just look the other way! Do you know how hard that is on me? To have your best-friend just suddenly stop talking to you with no good damn reason!” His eyes connected with yours again. You could see a small flash of anger in his electric blue eyes.

“Look, I don’t want to ignore you either-“

“Well stop doing it!” he growled in your face. You edged back on the bench, trying to escape his angry glare.

“I’m doing it for a good reason! It’s to protect me AND you!” you muttered. The room went dead silent, but you could still feel Alfred’s glare on you.

“Do you have, like, an Assassin chasing you? Because I’m totally cool with that! I’ve played enough Assassin’s Creed to-“

“No!” you roared. “I stopped talking to you because I’m afraid of doing something I’ll regret!” His eyes widened, but still stayed connected to yours.

“Y-you want to kill me?” he asked, his voice filled with uneasiness.

“What? No! I want to FUCK you!” you growled. The words ‘fuck you’ echoed of the bathroom tiles for what seemed like forever. You covered your mouth, just realizing what deep secret just escaped your lips. Alfred’s expressions never changed. He just stared at you, his face unreadable.

You disconnected the line of sight between you two and glared down at the tiles on the floor. The bathroom’s air now became dry and awkward as you two sat there, not a word leaking from your mouths.

“Look, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I think I should go to bed now,” you whispered, pushing him aside and sliding your butt off the counter. You reached for the bathroom doorknob, but a set of fingers wrapped tightly around your wrist, pulling you back.

Alfred pushed you up against the cold wall, his hot, sweet breath tickling your nose. He stared at you with eyes you had never seen before. They seemed to be glistening with an unknown emotion, and the way he stared down at you made your spine shiver.

His eyes may have looked different, but they were still his. His amazing blue eyes that you loved seeing every day. The reason you got up in the morning was to see those pair of joyful eyes. And the owner of them, God, where do you begin?

You began to realize your mistakes. Ignoring him was not doing any good at all. If anything, it was doing nothing expect making the whole situation worse. It made your sexual frustration stronger than ever.

“Alfred…” you whispered. Without saying a single word, his soft lips pressed up against yours. You froze, stunned by his sudden action. You stared wide-eyed at his closed eyes, confused on what to do. Do you push him away? No… this is what you wanted all along. He was basically granting your lustful wishes.

You awkwardly wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. The sweet taste of his lips made your lower abdomen swirl with excitement. He nibbled your bottom lip, obviously liking your taste as well. He pulled back slightly and placed his forehead against yours. Your eyes connected and you felt a small spark ignite in your heart. You had never felt anything so strong like this before. It was as if the rest of the world didn’t matter. It was just you and Alfred, alone in this bathroom.

“_______...” he whispered, his voice now smoother than silk. “I-I had no idea you felt that way about me. I always pushed back my feelings for you because I thought you only wanted to be friends. You have no idea how I felt when you started to ignore me. I-I couldn’t sleep at night. Your beautiful face would cover my vision and I just, I just…”

You chuckled at similarity of your stories.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but I’ve been having the same problem as you, Alfred. Every night was too painful to sleep. I just thought of you and nothing but you.”

He smiled down at you, his warm forehead still pressed against yours. You smiled back, and leaned in for another kiss. This time his kiss was hungrier. He nibbled harder on your bottom lip, causing you to whisper his name into the kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around your waist; pulling you closer for a better angled kiss. You pushed your hands up against his hard chest, feeling his pecks through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Wait, Alfred,” you mumbled into the kiss, barely able to breath.

“Mm?” he replied, not pulling away. You moved your lips away from his, a small string of saliva still connecting the two of you.

“Not in here,” you whispered. He got the idea instantly and reached down, wrapping his large hand around yours and bringing it up to his soft lips. His lips pressed up against the skin on your hand, making you giggle.

“This way, my lady,” he said in his best ‘posh’ British accent and led you towards your bedroom. Without even taking notice of the millions of pieces of glass shards on the floor, he sat you down on the foot of your bed. He took an eager seat next to you and the kissing began again, this time so hungry it made your stomach feel funny and fuzzy.

“Oh, Alfred…” you mumbled into the kiss, pleasing Alfred greatly. He loved it when you said his name. It made him feel so wanted, like he was supposed to be there, making out with this beautiful young girl on her bed.

He leaned over you, pushing you gently down on your back. You foreheads gently connected again, but only briefly before his lips were against yours again. You moaned into the kiss as you stroked his silky hair. Your fingers traveled over to his large cowlick, and you couldn’t help but give it a sharp pull. He hissed loudly into the kiss, pausing quickly to catch his breath, and then roughly kissed you again.

He pushed his wet tongue past your lips and your tongues connected. Your tongues battled for dominance, but you knew to let Alfred win. His warm, wet tongue over powered yours in no-time and he let out a satisfied growl.

“Oh, _____________,” he moaned into the kiss. “You taste so nice.”

You grabbed at his T-shirt, trying to pull it off over his head. He stopped kissing you and backed up a bit, his eyes spelling out that he was a little confused.

“A-are you sure you want to do this, ___________?” he asked. “I don’t want to rush you into things.”

“Yes, now help me please,” you said, still struggling with his tight T-shirt. He followed your command and grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt; pulling it up over his head. You purred at the sight of his amazingly toned body. For a man who seemed to eat nothing but cheeseburgers, damn did he have a great body.

He noticed you staring and winked. You laughed at his ridiculous face and pulled him back down over you. He knelt over you again and you began to run your fingers up and down his warm torso. You buried your face in the crook of his warm neck. He smelt so manly yet so sweet. You could feel your womanhood growing damp just from the sight of him. He seemed to be enjoying himself too; his manhood growing hard under your touch.

You rubbed your knee against his growing manhood, making him purr in pleasure. He reached down for your shirt and pulled it over your head in one, swift movement. He stared down hungrily at your soft breasts, his eyes wide with anticipation.

You moaned in pleasure as Alfred fondled your growing nipple. You gasped as he squeezed and twisted it in all the right places. You grabbed a tuff of his sandy hair as you whispered his name. You began to squirm under his gentle touch, twitching uncontrollably each time he licked and sucked your sensitive bud. He sat back up and looked down at you, proud of your reaction.

“Alfred,” you growled, growing impatient. He smirked up down you, knowing exactly what you meant. He gently slid your Pajama pants off and tossed them on the floor on top of the shattered glass. Without saying a single word, he slipped one of his large, warm fingers inside of you, making you cry out.

“Oh, Alfred!” you hissed and gasped. He smiled deviously and added an extra finger, stretching your womanhood even more. You arched your back up, sweat beginning to form all around your body. He sped his fingers up, pumping them in and out of you at an amazing speed.

Suddenly, Alfred pulled his fingers out of you and studied the clear liquid that soaked his fingers. You watched him as he inserted his wet fingers in his warm mouth and began to suck your sweet honey. He let out a long purr and looked back down at you, your wetness dripping from his chin.

“You taste delicious,” he said, leaning down to your womanhood. His wet tongue licked, nibbled and sucked whatever it came in contact with, making you scream out his name. He didn’t just stop at that. He inserted three fingers inside you whilst still licking you, sending you over the edge. You grabbed a handful of the bed-sheets and arched your back, screaming his name out until your lungs were emptied.

The room grew hazy and all your senses began to blur. It was as if everything you knew had disappeared. Alfred had complete control over your body, but yet you trusted him completely. You could feel the bed dip in around you as he positioned himself above you, waiting for you to recover. In the time that your universe had clouded over with an orgasm, he had removed his pants and boxers, revealing his broad erection to the cold bedroom air.

“__________...” he whispered as he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Are you ready? Remember, you don’t need to do this. It’s all up to you.”

Now completely recovered, you wrapped your legs tightly around his hips. He looked down into your eyes, and could tell by the way they shimmered with tears that you were ready. He kissed you one last time, and then began to insert his broad member into your tight opening.

You tried to hold back your sharp gasps, but Alfred could detect your discomfort. He leaned down and connected his soft, warm lips up against yours. You kissed him back, edging him to keep going. He pushed deeper into you, and you threw your head back in pain.

“_________?!”

“I-I’m fine,” you cried. “Please, don’t stop.”

He followed your frantic pleads and pushed slowly deeper into you, careful not to hurt your small frame. The intense, throbbing pain soon evolved into pleasurable bursts of energy. As soon as his large member was fully inside you, he began to slowly thrust, making you growl his name into his ear.

“Oh, __________,” he hissed back into yours, making you feel even more fuzzy inside. Your body was now a pulsating, squirming mess as Alfred pounded into your womanhood. Everything that didn’t involve him seemed to dissolve. All you cared about was him. You loved him. You had never felt any feelings this strong about anyone. Every time your heart pumped, you could feel your love for Alfred strengthened.

You moaned loudly, now twitching and twisting even more underneath him. Calling out his name low, watching him pant and squeeze his eyes together for short moments.

Grabbing your knees and placing them over his shoulder, a spark rippled through your entire core and you yelled out in pleasure. You saw him smirk broadly, eyes fixating on your face as he hit that spot over and over, causing you to hiss and cry out his name so the whole world could hear. You pulled him down frantically, your lips connecting and your teeth clicking. Your hot breath against his made you both moan.

He pounded that spot one last time, and you knew it was the end for you. You threw your head back and cried out his name into the cold midnight air that flooded your room. Alfred grunted as you came on his member, making it able to slip in and out of you with ease. With one final thrust, Alfred leaned down and hissed sweet words into your ear as his warm white fluid splattered inside of you.

Both of your loud pants were now the only noses to fill the silent room.

“Oh, Alfred,” you whispered, warm tears brimming in your eyes again. He smiled his famous goofy, crooked smile and leaned down to kiss you. He slowly pulled his member out of you, making you whimper at the sudden emptiness.

“__________, I-I think I love you,” he whispered as he leaned in to kiss you. “No. I know I love you. You’re also like, the best at sex,” he chuckled.

“I love you too,” you giggled, finding a nice, warm comfortable place on his chest.

“Thank you,” you mumbled before your heavy eyelids slid down over your tired eyes and you drifted off into a sweet, blissful sleep.

*Timeskip next morning*

You awoke with a start. The loud cheeping of birds outside and the coldness of your room made you grumble. You wandered over to the window, complete oblivious to the advents that took place last night. Something small and sharp sliced your foot, making a comfortable home in your flesh.

“Ow!” you hissed, looking down at the rainbow glass that littered the floor. You looked up at the smashed window, the memories flooding back into your mind. You looked back to the quietly snoring man that snuggled into your pillow and smiled. Even though he smashed your window, you still loved that goofy dumbass.


End file.
